thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
RSFSR cruiser Aurora
The RSFSR Aurora (Russian: Авро́ра, tr. Avrora; IPA: ɐˈvrorə) is a 1900 Russian/Soviet protected cruiser, currently serving in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Navy, the largest fleet of the Soviet Navy. She was named in honor of the sailing frigate Aurora, famous for the defense of Petropavlovsk in the Siege of Petropavlovsk during the Crimean War. She battled the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Russo-Japanese War of 1905, and who took part in several wars of the 20th century. One of the first incidents of the October Revolution in the USSR took place on the cruiser Aurora. Today, she is serving in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Baltic Fleet. Construction Main article: RSFSR Pallada class cruiser Design Order the cruisers of the "Diana" was caused by the foreign policy situation that developed in the late 19th century . Aggravated conflicts with Britain , which was soon settled by diplomacy, replaced by ever-increasing "German threat" in the Baltic. A new round of the race of naval armaments on the background of the tense political situation has led to the 1895 adjustment for the next twenty years the shipbuilding program of Russia, adopted in 1881 . Under the amendments to the program were ordered three " karapasnyh cruiser ", which subsequently became cruisers such as "Pallada class cruiser". Order by the Contractor was selected Baltic Shipyard , which experts in the month submitted to the Naval Technical Committee four conceptual options of various displacement cruisers. The basis for the further development has been chosen initiated by S. K. Warrior Project 6000 cruiser with a displacement tons , the prototype of which was new at that time, the English cruiser " HMS Talbot . " Up until November 1896 occurred approval of tactical and technical characteristics of future vehicles, and before that (at the beginning of June) it was decided to build a series - not two as originally anticipated, and three cruisers. A third cruiser (the future "Aurora") was ordered to lay in the New Admiralty Shipyard . Work on the construction of RSFSR cruiser Pallada (1899) and RSFSR cruiser Diana (1899) is actually carried out simultaneously, "Aurora" is behind schedule throughout the building and can be considered as an additional project which was built ship. Preparation and berth period Ratio GUKiS on June 11th 1896 the head of Vice-Admiral V. P. Verkhovsky instructed to begin work on the construction of the New Admiralty "cruiser with a displacement of 6630 tons" such as "Diana." This is the name of the new ship was maintained in the official documents for nearly a year, until such time as tsar Nicholas II decided to name the cruiser . Immediate work to build the hull began in the New Admiralty in September - October 1896 under the direction of a designated builder of the ship's engineer, junior cruiser builder ER de Grof . At this point, necessary for building materials ( steel ) was not, as the Admiralty Izhora plant was overloaded with orders and unable to cope, in particular, the manufacture of box (trough) steel beam gun and the armored deck and reinforced bulkheads. In addition, the administration of the plant turned to VP Verkhovsky with a request to extend the life of . As a result of the order by order of the Chief GUKiS posted on Alexander's Ironworks . Due to the delay in the initial phase of construction only made preparations alignment plaza and a set of slip -blocks in the dock . October 18 , with the arrival of the first batch of shipbuilding steel, was launched a set of vertical fin . 31 March 1897 Emperor Nicholas II ordered the call being built cruiser "Aurora" in honor of the goddess of the dawn from the Greeks . This name was chosen by the autocrat of the eleven items of the options . Official laying cruisers "Diana" was May 23 . The first at 10:30 am solemn ceremony held on the "Aurora" in the presence of General-Admiral Alexei Alexandrovich , strengthening the silver plate mortgage between 60 th and 61 th frames , and raised on a specially The most important issue that arose early in the construction and influenced its timing, was the order of machines for the cruiser. Only 8 July 1897 signed a contract with the Society of Franco-Russian factories for the manufacture of machinery, boilers and all the mechanisms listed in the specification. Such a later date an agreement was due to the reluctance of the management company to share drawings with the Baltic factory run by the Ministry of Marine P. P. Tyrtov supposed to issue an order . On the terms of two-percent discount on the price for "Diana" and "Pallas" kits mechanisms guide the Franco-Russian factory has made signing a contract for the manufacture of a third party . The cost of all work under the contract amounted to 2 million 275 thousand rubles. Overseeing the manufacture of machinery has now been appointed as Senior Mechanical Engineer A. A. Perov. A total of direct management of the construction of cruisers in September 1896 and the end of sea trials, nearly eight years, was occupied by the ship builders of the four officers of the Corps of Engineers ship : ER de Grof, C. M. Tokarevskiy, N. Leo and A. Bazhenov . In the meantime, continued to berth during the construction period, "Aurora", visited the New Admiralty October 10 1897 AP P. Tyrtov saw stem cruisers already installed on the slipway. Acquainted with the work, managing the Ministry of Marine has ordered not to make "the slightest deviation from the construction of cruisers," Diana "and" Pallas "." By mid- 1898 housing readiness "Aurora" has reached 28% readiness of machinery amounted to slightly less than 60% . Overseeing the production of steam power plants has become the designated senior officer on the cruiser Mechanical Engineer Nikolai Petrov . Gradually the ship, as well as on sistershipah , began to appear the officers and ship's personnel. According to their proposal has undergone some changes torpedo armament of ships of the series, now consisting of three 381-mm torpedo (mine) units : one sliding surface, which is located in the ship's bow, and two submarines traverznyh shield mounted on the bow platform. The contract was signed with the St. Petersburg plant metal 6 June 1898. By spring 1900 ready "Aurora" on the case was already 78% . The ship at this time was the installation of various systems and devices. Launching At 11:15 on May 11 1900 in the presence of Emperor Nicholas II and Empress Maria Feodorovna and Alexandra Feodorovna , who observed the ceremony of the Imperial pavilion, a solemn descent of the "Aurora" on the water. Under the salvos of artillery salute, standing on the Neva river cruiser ships safely descended to the water, "without distortions and leakage," as later reported by KM Tokarevskiy. "As the ship going out of the hangar , it flags were raised, and the mainmast the standard of His Majesty , " . During the descent on the upper deck of a ship in the guard of honor was 78-year-old sailor who served on the frigate "Aurora" . In addition, the descent was attended by a former officer of the famous sailing ship , and now Vice-Admiral K. P. Pilkin . The next day, the new cruiser was towed to the wall of the Franco-Russian factory to install the main machinery. displacement of the vessel at the time of descent was 6731 tons. Completation of construction Simultaneously with the beginning of the installation of machinery mounted on a ship steam, auxiliary machinery and general ship systems. By August, the cruiser, there are three chimneys, and October 17 was first raised steam. Held October 30 test machines showed that they all work properly . Held on November 2 test moorings , culminating in the signing of the act number 559, which stated that "the Commission finds no obstacles to go under the cruiser to Kronstadt their main machines" . Nevertheless, many of the cruiser remained unfinished, and some (set tiller unit, steam steering gear and electric steering device) - not even started. Since the summer of 1900 "Diana" and "Pallada," far ahead "Aurora" in readiness, passed acceptance tests. According to the results of the commission were marked by serious shortcomings and failures, especially in the artillery unit. It is easily avoidable weaknesses were from the beginning in 1901 being completed in a hurry to correct "Aurora": proved to be unreliable phones Lieutenant Kolbaseva were duplicated negotiating pipes , some changes were made as the cellar of ammunition . The main modification of the structure of the vessel at this stage was the conversion of gun ports in the gun-deck , and, consequently, an increase in the angles of shooting 75-millimeter guns . Throughout the construction of the "Aurora" was a shortage of labor: the state-owned shipyards in St. Petersburg at that time were built RSFSR battleship Borodino , RSFSR battleship Emperor Alexander III , RSFSR battleship Eagle , RSFSR battleship Prince Suvorov , RSFSR cruiser Oleg and transport " Kamchatka ", draining a large part of workers and specialists . Tests of watertight stern and the bow and boiler rooms showed the need to finalize fixtures, which also delayed the inevitable work. Even more seriously on the timing of construction of the ship affected the delay of manufacturing a vertical armor of the conning tower , performed poorly Izhora plant . The work on the cruiser was finished only in May 1902. The greatest difficulties in the final stages of construction occurred in the completion of electrical, industrial development that Russian plants has just started . In early 1902 the "Aurora" set anchor system Hall , making first Battlestar in the fleet of domestic ship construction, equipped with this new product. By May, the ship was fully prepared, July 28 "Aurora" came into its maiden voyage, bound for [[Kronstadt . On board was the new commander of the cruiser Captain 1st Rank I. B. Sukhotin, plant specialists and half the team. During the transition to the cruiser briefly came out of the steering system and, therefore, the ship touched the edge of the channel, slightly damaging the right screw . In 13 hours, 30 minutes 'Aurora' arrived in Kronstadt . The next ten days left to prepare the ship for testing. The total cost of the cruiser as a whole was about 6.4 million rubles. Testing Camapign 1902 August 8 began the release of "Aurora" in the factory tests, basically - to eliminate the deviation of compasses and test the main engines. In September, the cruiser was nearly two weeks in Alexander Dock , where the specialists of the plant corrected the bad in the first output of the right propeller blades and shields installed underwater mine vehicles. October 4 by representatives of the Franco-Russian plant indicated a willingness to foster cruiser test . October 10 had official testing arrangements for putting into the treasury . "Aurora" under the flag of the selection committee chairman Rear Admiral K. P. Nikonov pointed to the measuring line speed of 19.66 knots , but the test was interrupted by a knock on the bearing detected the low-pressure cylinder machines right . In addition, during the movement of the cruiser was discovered by a number of other small defects . Recognizing the state machine to be unsatisfactory, the commission gave the plant for two weeks to correct the identified deficiencies. The next time the ship reached the mile-dimensional October 25 , and this time the first samples have been quite successful. Check artillery unit performed well, only 16 were broken railed framed glasses and running mate cuttings, galley and other areas . Then October 29 cruiser began to pass the official tests of boilers and machinery, pointing to two runs at the speed of power unit 19.28 13 007 hp However, the "Aurora" again broke the contract stipulated a six-hour full speed mode: after 4 hours and 50 minutes of the test was interrupted due to the heating of the eccentric cylinder mean pressure left the machine . Two days later, "Aurora", not adopted by the Treasury, withdrew from the campaign, and the crew was transferred to the shore barracks. Board of the Franco-Russian factories will soon achieved the extension trials, and the cruiser for a week once again put into operation. November 9 , the regular test machine, in which the mechanisms of sustained six-hour test, but the commander of the cruiser (the former chairman of the commission instead of the sick, KP Nikonov) and Chief Engineer refused to take the machine to the state because of the departure from the actual vehicle operating conditions. Thus, throughout the moving parts of machinery output is continuously irrigated with high quality oil and water, used selective coal, and machine servants to exceed twice the number prescribed by the state . The end of the campaign gave the Marine Technical Committee during the consideration of the case, and 26 March 1903 it was decided to machinery and boilers are not taken, and tests of transfer in the summer. Campaign 1903 June 6 1903 "Aurora" went to sea to eliminate deviation, and on June 14 were assigned to foster testing of the cruiser. Risen sharply the question of the completion of the Pacific squadron forced the Marine Department to compress the time trials, managing the ministry ordered the end of July to prepare a full cruiser to go to the Russian Far East . June 14 took the final test in the presence of the cruiser committee, chaired by Rear Admiral KP Nikonov. At 12:35 the "Aurora" weighed anchor, to move two hours was gradually brought to full. Successfully withstand a six-hour run (machine worked satisfactorily), the ship arrived at 9:20 in the Grand Harbour . Just a few days the cruiser made four run, during which the total capacity of the three steam engines was 11 971.5 ind.l.s., and average speed - 18.97 knots (maximum - 19.2 knots) . Thus, as the same type of ships, "Aurora" was unable to reach contract speed . The control mechanisms of the autopsy showed that all the fault is easily removable, so the Commission "to put them main machine, auxiliary machinery and boilers to the state" . Date June 16, 1903 was the date of entry "Aurora" to the Russian Imperial Navy . In tests revealed some features of the new cruiser: in particular, became apparent complexity of the control of the ship while sailing in narrow due to the location of the propeller shafts on-board vehicles. By early July, the "Aurora" was begun installation of the long-awaited England refrigeration plant. July 10 cruiser made a control output by testing torpedo tubes. Through active participation in guiding the work of the chief commander of Kronstadt, the port of Vice-Admiral S. Makarov , and with strong support. on the Chief of the Naval Staff Rear Admiral H. AP Rozhdestvensky , managed to avoid further delays in the preparation of the cruiser, and all the work, except for the introduction of refrigeration machines, completed by the beginning of September . September 10 was obtained by directive of the Naval Staff, according to which to be "before being sent to the Pacific Ocean vessels to test their new building on the mechanisms of long-run average speed in the presence of a commission chaired by the commander of a separate detachment of ships assigned to the test with a representative of the Technical Committee and with the participation factory technicians' . As a test for "Aurora" was chosen as a continuous run from Kronstadt to the northern tip of the island of Bornholm and forth at a speed of 14 knots . From 13 to September 18 "Aurora" was in this voyage, passing 1158 miles at an average speed of 273.8 miles per day. All the mechanisms of the new ship were working properly . The basic tactical and technical characteristics of the "Aurora" at the time of entry into service History of Service In the detachment of Rear Admiral Vireniusa To replenish the Russian naval forces in the Far East in mid- 1903 was created by a detachment under the command of Rear Admiral A. A. Vireniusa in the RSFSR battleship Oslyabya , a cruiser of the first rank, "Dmitry Donskoy", cruiser of rank 2 "Diamond", seven destroyers with a displacement of 350 tons ("Cheerful," "Speed," "brave", "full of mischief , "" Wild, "" Flawless "and" Brilliant "), four destroyers with a displacement of 200 tons, and three ships of the Volunteer Fleet ("Eagle", "Saratov", "Smolensk"), focusing on the Mediterranean Sea for a speedy route to the Port Arthur . Its members came in and graduated from the test "Aurora", which was to immediately connect with a group . 25 September 1903 , having received from the Chief of Naval Staff detailed instructions on the forthcoming voyage, IV Sukhotin at 12:20 gave the order to weigh anchor. Shortly before the inspection officers and crew of the cruiser (on board the ship was now 570 people: 20 officers, six conductors and 543 sailors and non-commissioned officer) produced by the Marine Department Manager, Vice-Admiral FC Avelan. After leaving the Great Raid of Kronstadt , "Aurora" went to Portland . In addition to regular cargo on the ship were the materials for the repair of the Battleship "Oslyabya" . In the Baltic Sea, the cruiser was in a severe storm, from which escape was short only in the area of the Danish straits . A large number of defects revealed the excitement of the body: so frustrated and claimed the left cover rope Clusaz , gun ports and scuttles flowed with the water came rolling in a residential deck, etc. All this is reflected in the report written by then commander of the cruiser managing the Marine Department . Weather has improved only by the entrance of the cruiser in the English Channel , October 1 at 23:50, for 2 hours and 30 minutes after the scheduled time, "Aurora" came to Portland . After spending six days there and the forces of the team performing minor repairs needed to continue the voyage, October 8 "Aurora" was published in Algeria . A strong wind from the big wave in the Bay of Biscay were replaced by relatively calm and quiet weather in the Mediterranean Sea . October 12 , however, began a fault in the machine: turn on the bearing, which is why the course had to be reduced to small. October 14 cruiser was in Algeria , adding to reserves, and prepared to continue swimming. On the way to the Spice machine was malfunctioning again: with each transition in the amplified sound of bearings and spool actuators . In late October, "Aurora" has joined the squad at La Spezia, where she immediately came Rear Admiral Virenius. After inspecting the ship and heard a report on the extent of its readiness to continue to swim, he gave two weeks on Troubleshooting . During these fourteen days by the team with the assistance of workmen from the shore were conducted extensive work on putting in order the machine installation. The next destination of the "Aurora" was Bizerte , where the whole party was focusing. Hike up to Bizerte, which began November 9 , "Aurora" has come under the flag of the commander of a compound of Rear Admiral Vireniusa that upon arrival at the port moved to the "Dmitry Donskoy" . In Bizerte was continued to correct the machine installation cruiser. December 21 "Aurora" was published in Piraeus , during the transition once again revealed serious problems in the machines. Report incidents to the mechanisms of the cruiser, sent to St. Petersburg, has caused outrage by Rear Admiral ZP Rozhdestvensky. Only the intervention of the Inspector General of the mechanical part of Lieutenant-General N. Nozikova prevented the punishment of a senior ship's mechanic, NA Petrov . From 24 to 28 December on the cruiser eliminated damage to vehicles, and then the ship as part of the detachment went to Port Said , where he arrived on December 31. At Port Said there was a meeting of Russian ships to Japan bought armored cruiser "Nissinen", 1 January 1904 arrived at the port of the battleship "Oslyabya" . January 8 "Aurora" arrived at Suez Canal , but because of a delay of several ships of force was forced to go to Djibouti and expect it backward. The same day, when removed from the anchor in Suez on the "Aurora" spoiled steering, causing the output had to be postponed to the next day . In Djibouti, January 31 was received about the beginning of the war with Japan , and February 2 - Supreme Order of the return to Russia . Since the ports were forbidden to be a large number of vessels at the same time, the detachment was divided into two groups. "Aurora" was to be followed in conjunction with several destroyers . In the composition of the Second Pacific Squadron Preparing to march Almost immediately upon returning to the Baltic Sea "Aurora" was incorporated into the formed for the Second Pacific Squadron , and it became one of the few ships of this compound, tested in a long voyage . April 8 cruiser put into dry dock for hull inspection and minor repairs, and two months later, with the beginning of navigation , "Aurora" went to Kronstadt. During this time the cruiser found the right shaft housing, lost at sea. In Kronstadt artisans Obukhov steel mill was repaired and improved artillery cruiser: the experience of fighting on the ship armor shields mounted one inch thick to protect the gun mounts of the main fire . Without the shield remains only the second pair of bow fishing . All 152 - and 75-millimeter gun cruisers were scopes , on the nose bridge, there were two guns of the "Maxim" . Some changes have been the means of communication: the radio station was established by German company "Telefunken" , and for long-distance signaling in the cruiser delivered a second set of lights Tabulevich to install a special gaff main-mast , and two sets of lights for the digital signal (a - on the right noke foremast , the second - on the left noke mainmast) . Ventilation has been improved, the lack of which was manifested during the campaign . After docking of the cruiser was repainted in military colors of the Second Pacific Squadron - the black side and a light-yellow tube. July 11 was the commander of the cruiser's captain 1st rank E. P. Egorov , who succeeded IV Sukhotina. The new senior ship's mechanic was NK Herbie. These rearrangements, according to the researchers, were caused by personal preferences ZP Rozhdestvensky . August 12 "Aurora" in the squadron moved to Revel , and began military training, but a week later the cruiser returned to Kronstadt to install the diverter klinketov on the bow bulkhead watertight compartments on board vehicles. The work was delayed until 29 August when the "Aurora" has returned to Kronstadt, and took an active part in the exercises . Results from 12 to 19 September the ship conducted 10 school shootings (not counting stvolikovyh), having spent one hundred and eight 152 -, four hundred fifty-three 75 - and seven hundred and thirteen 37-millimeter shells. 26 and September 27 occurred Supreme Squadron parade, during which Nicholas II visited on many ships, uttering words of farewell and thanks to the crews for the service . September 28 squadron went to Libau , "Aurora" was in the right column of the wake , along with cruisers "Diamond" and "Svetlana" . In the afternoon, the ships entered the outer harbor of Libau and began final preparations for the upcoming swimming . On the eve of release from Revel to "Aurora" installed mechanical semaphores firm Sheehan . The crew of the cruiser "Aurora" on October 2, 1904 Campaign Battle of Tsushima Main article: Battle of Tsushima 6:30 - 13:20. Before the fight. 13:20 - 19:00. Boy. After the battle Damage to the cruiser Internment Parking in Manila Return to Russia The Interwar Period 1905-1908 1909-1914 World War I Participation in hostilities Repair The Febuary Revolution The events of February 27, 1917 Summer Campaign October Revolution and Civil War Participation in the October armed uprising Participation in the storming of the Winter Palace In the long-term storage Training ship of the Baltic Fleet Restoration of the cruiser Movies World War II/The Great Patriotic War Monument - Base Nakhimov College Repair and Post-War Period Cold War Modern History Commanders of cruisers Commanders Cruiser 1897-1989*Captain 1st Rank P. Molas (October - November 1897) *Captain 1st Rank A. Melnitsky (November 1897 - October 1898) *Captain 1st Rank P. Molas (again, in November 1898 - January 1900) *VRID commander, Captain 2nd Rank Kitkin AP (January - June 1900) *Captain 1st Rank N. K. Ienish (June - December 1900) *Captain 1st Rank I. B. Sukhotin (January 1901 - July 1904) *Captain 1st Rank Ye P. Egorov (July 1904 - May 14, 1905, deceased) *VRID commander, Captain 2nd Rank A. K. Nebolsin (May 14 - September 1905) *Captain 1st Rank V. L. Barshch (September 1905 - May 1908) *Captain 1st Rank V. N. Baron Fersen (May 1908 - January 1909) *Captain 1st Rank P. Nikolai Leskov (January 1909 - December 1912) *Captain 1st Rank LD Opatsky (August - December 1912) *Captain 1st Rank D. Sveshnikov (December 1912 - April 1913) *Captain 1st Rank V. A. Kartsov (April 1913 - July 1914) *Captain 1st Rank G. I. Butakov (July 1914 - February 1916) *Captain 1st Rank M. Nicholas II (February 1916 - 02/28/1917, killed) *Senior Lieutenant N. K. Nikonov (elective, March - August 1917) *Lieutenant N. A. Erickson (elected in September 1917 - July 1918) *VRID commanders RKKF M. Zubov, NA Shelgachev, BM Petrov, N. Telemachus (Fall 1918 - June 8, 1922) *The commander of the Red Navy L. A. Polenov (November 1922 - January 1928) *The commander of the Red Navy A. F. Leer (January 1928 - September 1930) *The commander of the Red Navy G. I. Levchenko (September 1930 - June 1931) *The commander of the Red Navy, Aleksandrov (June - December 1931) *VRID commander RKKF KY Andrews (December 1931 - March 1932) *The commander of the Red Navy AA Kuznetsov (March 1932 - October 1934) *Captain 2nd Rank V. E. Emma (October 1934 - January 1938) *Captain 2nd Rank G. N. Arseniev (January - September 1938) *Captain 2nd rank F. M. Yakovlev (September 1938 - August 1940) *Captain 3rd Rank A. G. Smooth (August 1940 - March 1941) *Captain 3rd Rank I. A. Saks (March - September 1941) *Senior Lieutenant PS Grishin (October 1941 - July 1943) *Captain 2nd Rank P. Doronin (July 1943 - August 1948) *Captain 1st Rank AF Yakovlev (August 1948 - January 1950) *Captain 2nd Rank VF Shinkarenko (January 1950 - February 1952) *Captain 2nd Rank I. Popadko (February 1952 - September 1953) *Captain 2nd Rank NP Epihin (September 1953 - August 1959) *Captain 1st Rank IM Goyle (September 1959 - July 1961) *Captain 2nd rank K. Nikitin (July 1961 - May 1964) *Captain 1st Rank Yu Fedorov (May 1964 - May 1985) *Captain 2nd Rank A. Yudin (May 1985 - November 1989) *Captain 1st Rank A. Bazhanov (November 1989) Category:RSFSR cruisers Category:RSFSR Pallada class cruiser